Tree Level
by Angelhart79
Summary: Keeping their relationship a secret isn't always easy. And when they finally have some time together they find themselves forced to move to higher ground. Inu/Kag (one shot) 23/3/2015 title change. For those who read the story it was first known as 'Inuyasha and Kagome sitting in a Tree'.


**Tree Level**

AUTHOR: Angelhart  
GENRE: romance/humor  
STORY: one shot  
STATUS: complete  
RATING: M (this story contains adult content!)  
DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi / the television series are produced by Sunrise.

Title change 23-3-2015 || I did not like the previous title and have finally found a new one that is more to my liking. For those who read the story it was first known as 'Inuyasha and Kagome sitting in a Tree'.

Update 19-2-2015: adding spaces between paragraphs for easier reading (I will do that with the other stories as well this week) and I corrected some type errors as well. A few sentences have slightly been altered.

I've missed writing stories. It's been years and I felt the ache to write again. My profile is ancient almost and even so old that I don't even remember the information to activate it again. Yet it's still here on as are my old stories. It was fun reading them again. As were the nice reviews from all of you. Thnx! J

I'm back now and watching a new anime has made me want to write again. Aren't Inuyasha and Kagome a sweet couple? Considering their characters (well… Inyasha mostly) a romantic and also humorous get together seemed appropriate.

I hope you have fun in reading it as much as I did in writing it. Of course I kept the characters authentic, like always. Enjoy!

Interested to read my old stories? – check my old profile on the website: u/24612/Angelhart

* * *

Suikan = jacket

Hadagi = undershirt

Hakama= pants

Obi = belt

* * *

"Do they really think that we are so dense?" Sango asked Miroku.

"Probably," Miroku answered.

Kirara tilted her head and squeaked.

"Do you think we should tell them that we know?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know," the monk replied, then he chuckled. "I do find it funny to see them struggle to find those lame excuses."

Sango giggled in response. Yes, it was funny.

"They are acting stupid," stated Shippo. "It is so obvious they want to have some alone time together."

"Indeed." Miroku said affirmatively

For a couple of weeks now the travel companions had figured out that the relationship between Kagome and Inuyasha had changed. Sango was the first to notice it. A visit to Jinenji had giving it away. The moment they were about to leave Kagome had run back to the house yelling about forgetting something. When she returned she was holding some herbs in her hand. Some antibiotic medicine she had explained.

Although Sango was no healer she knew very well what the herb was used for. And it was not used against any infection. It was used as birth control. And with a special extra addition that it was highly effective as a birth control if your partner had any kind of demon genes. Or so she had heard.

Also Inuyasha seemed very pleased when she appeared with the herb. And he'd never shown any interest like that before in any medicine.

And then the weird excuses followed. Explaining the coincident absent of both of them on occasion. Inuyasha checking the perimeter around camp and she looking around for medicinal herbs or stretching her legs or something like that.

And after returning to the campsite – sometimes together, but mostly one appeared first and the other returned later – there was the scent. Shippo with his demon sense of smell was the one to notice. Inuyasha's scent all over Kagome.

Also there was the occasional blush from Kagome as she looked at Inuyasha. She got better in controlling her emotions as the relationship obviously progressed. But after the first times they had noticed the two had been uncomfortable around each other. Making the party really suspicious about what was going on between the two.

At one evening of another suspicious retreat of the two Sango and Miroku had spoken their thoughts about the matter and soon came to the obvious conclusion. Kagome and Inuysha were intimate. Sharing their observations it all made sense.

They had made their campsite close to another small wooden cabin. It seemed abandoned and a perfect hideout after another tiresome battle with a couple of demons. It didn't took long before Inuyasha found it necessary to check the surroundings.

After a couple of minutes Kagome stood up as well. Her excuse that her limbs were sore from the demon fight and she wanted to stretch her legs from riding Inuyasha's back.

Right…

"Be careful," Sango yelled after her.

"Of course," Kagome replied. "Besides, one shriek of me and I have Inuyasha coming to my rescue."

Her use of the words 'shriek' and coming' in her remark were placing thoughts in the monk's dirty mind, making him chuckle. Luckily Kagome had already disappeared in the forest. Sango still felt the need to smack him against the back of his head for it. She knew him well enough to know what was going on in his lecherous mind.

He turned his focus on her, rubbing the back of his head from the painful blow of her hand. "You know, Sango," he said. "This might as well be our last day in this world. Inuyasha and Kagome seemed to make the best of it. We could-"

Her facial expression changed from suspicion when he had moved closer to explosive when she felt his hand rubbing against her behind again. She did not give him time to finish that sentence and knocked him out cold with one blow of her weapon.

Shippo wasn't even shocked anymore. He did look up from his fish as he saw Miroku falling backwards.

"Idiot," Shippo stated and took another bite from his fish enjoying that he didn't have to watch out for Inuyasha stealing his food.

Sango couldn't agree more. Crossing her arms she made the same statement: "Idiot."

Yet she felt the tiniest regret for hitting him and her looks softened as she looked at his unconscious body on the floor. Why in the world was he always acting the way he was? She had grown very fond of him over time. Was he ever going to notice and change? She had a hard time believing he ever would.

She sighed and turned her gaze to the forest. A smile forming around the corners of her lips.

* * *

"What is this?"

"What is what?"

She couldn't believe that he just asked that so innocently. The ground where they were supposed to have a romantic interlude was completely covered with demon body parts and intestines.

Kagome was fighting the urge to vomit. "This" she gestured to the scene that was before her eyes.

"O," he said ever so calmly. "Just some nuisance I got rid of. You coming?"

He was holding out his hand for her. Standing in what seemed to be the most clear spot on the forest ground. Was he serious? Apparently he was because he was taking of his suikan.

When he noticed she remained where she was he stopped undressing, pulling his suikan back up again. "Now what?"

She was baffled. _Now what? Seriously?_

"We don't have a lot of time, you know, before the others get suspicious. Hell, I think they already suspect something."

That he noticed?! Seriously? But her repulsion to 'do' it in the midst of the remains of all sorts of demonic entities he failed to notice?!

He stepped over the pieces towards her and grabbed her arm. "Don't be scared. I've sliced them all up good. They are not getting up anymore."

She did not budge and pulled her arm out of his grip. "You think I'm scared?!"

He flinched. "Why are you yelling?"

"Because I don't get a really romantic vibe from the smell of blood and all these body parts."

"Just ignore it." His hand reached to her face and with the back of his hand he gently caressed her cheek. "I'm sure I can get you in a different mood."

She slapped his hand away much to his surprise. "Maybe it's the demon part of you, Inuyasha, but I can't do it here on the ground. I'm not a switch you can just turn on. I cannot ignore this." She gestured to the scenery again.

He looked around. "Well, the stuff is all over the place and we can't get too far away from the campsite-"

She was turning away and was about to leave. He grabbed her left arm again stopping her.

"Where are you going?"

She looked at him. "Isn't it obvious? I'm going back to the others. You said it yourself. The stuff is all over the place. My mood is gone."

"No," he replied blinking his eyes in shock of her reaction. He looked desperate. And really, really sexually frustrated. "You can't just leave..." He stated panicked.

She sighed. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha." She pulled her arm free once more and grabbed his face. Pulling him towards her she kissed him on the forehead. "I'm sorry," she said again, her hands sliding off his face like a sweet caress. She turned around leaving him standing.

He could not believe it. Was that supposed to comfort him!? It did nothing for the erection that had already has started to form. Her lips on his skin, even though it was only his forehead was enough to make it even worse.

He reached out to her "Kagome...,"

She did stop but did not come back. She turned around and faced him.

"I'm sorry. I can understand that you are frustrated, but you can still relieve yourself, right?"

Although her smile was as ever so innocently sweet and sympathetic he could not believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. She had just told him in the most polite and innocent way to jerk himself off to get his release.

_Hell no!_

Before she could even take another step away from him and back to the campsite she suddenly found herself in his arms.

"What are you doing, Inuyasha. I told you 'no'. I know your hearing is just fine with those dog ears of yours." And to emphasize her words she tugged on his right ear. Hard.

"Ouch!" He moved his head back pulling his ear out of her vice grip.

"I heard ya. Don't get so worked up about it. We'll just have to find a different place."

"But it's everywhere."

"No, not everywhere..."

Then she saw him looking up towards the trees. As she felt his body tense to jump she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. "Uhm, Inuyasha...?"

"Hang on," he just replied and he jumped up.

Her sudden screech made his ears flatten against his head. Finding a large thick branch in one of the trees he gently lowered her so she could stand on her feet again. She did but her arms were still around his neck.

Kagome looked down. "Inuyasha... I-I don't know about this..."

"You're not afraid of heights, are you?"

"No, but..."

She knew he was very comfortable in the trees. She had seen him often even sleeping in one. But having sex in a tree at this height? She looked down again. That was a long way down.

He pried her arms of his neck. "Don't worry. It is a sturdy tree, see?" He jumped a few times. The leaves rustled and cracking noises were heard.

As the branch trembled as well due to his movement Kagome fell to her knees and both her hands grabbed the thick branch on each side. Her nails digging into the bark.

Although the branch had stopped trembling as he had stopped jumping, her body however did not.

"Inuyasha." There was a slight panic in her voice.

He sat down before her. His legs on each side of the branch.

"Don't look down, Kagome. Look at me."

Easier said than done. Somehow her eyes were drawn the forest floor far down below.

His right hand under her chin was coming to her aid. Turning her head towards him. Making her eyes look up.

"See, it's perfectly safe. And an excellent cover!"

He seemed so cheerful comparing to her facial expression that was no doubt still full of fright and insecurity.

"Isn't this exciting?"

Somehow she did not share that statement in the same sense he was obviously referring.

"Hmm," he said "it will not be easy to get down on you."

Her eyes widened. He was worried about that!? She was still worrying not to plummet to her death.

"M-maybe we should go back to camp. I'm not so sure about this."

"Do you know how much I've been looking forward to this? It's getting harder and harder to find a way so we could have a short time alone together. And with you riding me all day has been really, really frustrating. Your body pressing against mine the whole time. It makes it hard for me to stay focused. All the naughty things I want do to you when I feel you against me like that. I'm certain that I've an even far better imagination when it comes to that than Miroku has."

Her face was flushed because of his words. _Good!_ He could even smell the scent of her arousal. It was still very faint but at least her mood was changing.

Confident that she wasn't going anywhere he untied his obi and removed his suikan again as well as his hadagi. Hanging them on small branch nearby.

"You aren't undressing."

She was not sure if it was a question he had just asked or a simple observant remark. Her mind wasn't really focused on what he was doing in front of her. She felt herself somewhat glued down to the branch. Her hands still latched onto it and apparently not enthusiastic of letting go at all.

When she suddenly felt his hands tugging on her shirt she was quickly snapped back into focus.

"Hey," he said as her body flinched. "Relax."

"Don't rip." She was surprised to see her own finger raised at him. It seemed that her anger about worrying that he would rip her outfit was enough to find the courage to let go of the branch. She already had a hard time explaining the shredded outfits to her mother. Shirts and skirts were much easier to find excuses for. But panties and bras were a whole other matter.

"All right" he removed his hands, holding them up in some sort of surrender. "You take it off."

Kagome moved her legs to either side of the branch. Giving herself a more secure sitting position. Her half demon lover was sitting opposite of her and was waiting impatiently for her to remove her clothing. One of his sharp fangs biting his lower lip in frustration. His lower body moving slightly against the branch. The movement obviously creating a pleasurable friction for him to relieve some of the ache.

By the looks of him this was going to be quickie.

"Come on," he snarled at her.

She got aggravated. "If you need it that badly than-"

Her wrist was grabbed before her hand was even close to his hakama.

He leaned towards her. "That's not what I want."

He moved her hand back to her own body. To her thigh, underneath her skirt and up. She gasped as both their hands were pressed intimately against her. Her cheeks flushing furiously as he urged her own hand to rub.

"That's what I want," his voice rasped in her ear and she realized he had moved closer towards her.

She had never touched herself in such an intimate way. It was weird and extremely erotic. She could feel his claws pulling on the edges of the fabric that covered her.

"D-don't rip," she heard her own voice warning him in a moan.

The frustrated growl escaping his lips vibrated against the skin of her throat. His free left hand had already disappeared beneath her shirt, pushing her bra down a bit so he was able to caress the soft skin of her breasts.

His right hand was letting go of hers and pulled on her panties again. "Take them off," he grunted. "Kagome. Please..."

His hands were removed giving her room to abide to his plea. She noticed his smug grin as a moan escaped her lips in disappointment.

She maneuvered her legs one at the time to take her panties off trying hard not fall to the ground in the process. Not wanting to have it hung in the tree somewhere or having the risk that it would fall to the grounds midst demon remains she bound the piece of clothing around one of her ankles.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha chuckled.

"Improvising." She couldn't help to suppress an amused giggle as well.

He moved backwards so his back was leaning against the trunk of the large tree. And gestured for her to move forward.

"Come here," he said huskily.

She wiggled herself forward and as soon she was within his reach he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up. Moving her knees on each side of his body she straddled him. His arms surrounding her holding her tight. His mouth quickly ascended on hers the moment she relaxed in his arms. His kiss was hot, hard and urgent.

_Yes_, she mused. This was definitely going to be quickie. They were also already gone for quite a while now. If they wouldn't get back soon the others would probably start a search.

His hands that were stroking her back moved to her rear. Teasingly pinching slightly before lifting her slightly up again and moving her more towards his body. A pleasurable moan against her mouth as her center rubbed against the bulge in his hakama.

"I want you," he rasped against her lips. "Now!"

That had been obvious from the start, but her body was still coping with the apparent danger of falling even though she was becoming more and more aroused. Her hands holding his shoulders tightly for support.

"Give me a minute," she replied trying hard to forget her surroundings completely and focusing on his kisses on her throat and face, his stroking hands and the hot feeling of their intimate parts rubbing against each other.

He growled in frustration and moved one of his hands between their body's. She cried out as his fingers met her folds and stroked her. His movements urgent and demanding.

As she arched up towards him in want he took it as his cue and fumbled with the seams of his hakama to free himself of any restriction. His right hand moved towards the back of her head, pulling her against is chest as his other aligned her lower body to a better angle for entering.

Her fingernails dug into his shoulders as he penetrated her body. He grunted her name in reply due to the intense feeling of being inside of her and the pain where her nails pierced through his skin.

She felt his left hand pushing against her lower back, urging her to move. His right hand wound itself in her hair tugging gently so she would move her head back. As she was still dressed in her uniform there was not much skin for him to touch. His lips traced her throat and sucked on the skin close to the fast pounding artery.

"Inuyasha!" The tone in her voice was reprimanding. How was she to explain a hickey to their traveling companions!?

He chuckled against her skin the vibration causing tingles all through her body.

Forgetting the awkward situation they were in she pressed on. Demanding more, the movement of her body no longer in her control but reacting on instinct to get a release.

He moved with her the hand on her lower back pushing and pressing against her. Trying to angle her movements differently on occasion for more pleasure.

He had already been close to release. Build up tension from the days of continence between their previous coupling. His moans were smothered against her skin as he came. His body still moving and his hand still pressing for she had to reach her own still.

Her hands roamed in his hair, cupping his soft ears, releasing a few growls from his throat as she tugged on them almost painfully.

_Just a few more._

She bit her lip to prevent herself from making too much noise as she finally felt her own release. His body shivering as her muscles clenched around him.

She fell against his chest and he embraced her body humming contently. After a few minutes he was the first to speak.

"This was fun," he murmured in her ear.

Her breathing had yet to turn to normal. Not being able to voice her feelings just then she nodded against his chest.

His right hand was lovingly stroking through her hair and he was rocking her body slowly.

These moments together in the aftermath were both rare and precious. She held him just as tight as he was holding her. Somehow the fear of losing him was still there.

A hand under her chin tilted her head. She looked into his golden eyes. His look so soft and lovingly it made her forgive him for all his stupid, jerky actions.

The kiss he gave her was full of love. She melted against his lips. How easy it was to lose yourself in the moment and forget everything around you. Like creating a barrier around the two of you. Inside of it world without danger, jewel shards, demons and Naraku.

"We need to get back."

Her fingers were drawing circles on his chest. "Give me minute," she answered smiling. Knowing this time he would not be so eager to speed things up and just let her have her moment.

"Don't fall asleep," she heard him whisper as she laid her head to rest upon his chest again and closed her eyes.

"I won't," she murmured back.

"Right," he said in disbelieve, chuckling softly.

She enjoyed his warm embrace. The calming sound of his beating heart. How nice would it be to fall asleep in his arms. To feel secure the whole night and waking up in a loving embrace…

As he lifted her up to moved out of her the magic was gone. She was disappointed, however it was indeed time to head back to the campsite.

He sat her back on the branch and held her as she struggled to get her underwear back on again. Having done so she looked at him and laughed softly.

He tilted his head questionably. "What?"

"This was so weird."

As she looked down again form the tree somehow it didn't seem so high anymore as it had done before. She actually enjoyed the view and could relax. She could see the smoke from the campsite in the distance.

"This was not a bad idea. Even if someone was looking for us, they wouldn't notice that we are even here."

"Unless they look up," she said.

"So we find a better tree next time with more leaves for coverage."

"Next time?" she asked playfully.

He didn't reply to that, but grinned.

As he stood up she looked around. The land looked so peaceful from up there. It was easy to forget the bloody mess of demon goo below.

"Kagome?" He was dressed again and holding out his hand for her.

She grabbed it letting him pull her up. He turned his back towards her so she could climb onto him.

"I want to fresh up a bit, before we head back."

He nodded and jumped down taking her to the nearest stream.

* * *

He was standing guard in his usual stoic pose as she used her hands to apply the cool fresh water on her face. Looking at her reflection as the ripples subsided she rearranged her hair a bit. Changing her appearance from one who had just been fucked to normal Kagome.

Then she suddenly noticed the red mark on her throat.

_Inuyasha!_

She got up and strode towards him in anger. Standing before him she twisted his right ear.

"Ouch! What was that for?!"

"You gave me a hickey, Inuyasha! How am I going to explain this to the rest?!"

* * *

"A vampire demon?" Miroku asked.

Sango tried hard to look serious and quickly moved a hand to her mouth to conceal the silent giggle that escaped.

"Yeah," Kagome explained while quickly giving Inuyasha an angry glare. If he would just stand there grinning smugly she would 'sit' him like there was no tomorrow.

Getting the hint he reacted: "I was just in time. It was already pressing it's vile mouth against her throat. A few seconds later and she certainly would have had her blood drained from her body."

"I see," Miroku said.

"Good thing you were there to save her, Inuyasha." Shippo reacted.

"Yes," Sango confirmed. "Good that he was close by."

"Yes," Kagome smiled. "I owe him my life once again."

"Yeah you do, stupid."

Kagome turned her head giving him another evil glance. Knowing that look all too well he slowly backed away.

"Inuyasha!"

The company shook their heads and sighed as the command was voiced forcing the half-demon towards the ground.

Kagome got up and walked towards the cabin. Inuyasha following her enraged that she just 'sat him'. Which resulted the command being yelled again and him smacking against the dirt once more.

Standing up he followed her and the usual screaming and yelling between the two of them commenced.

"Idiots," Shippo stated as the two of them were out of range. "His scent was all over her. And hers was all over his.

"I don't get it," Sango said. "They still fight like a couple of bickering imps.

"Maybe it's their form of foreplay," Miroku answered.

"Vampire demon," Sango then chuckled.

Miroku and Shippo couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Should we tell them that we know, already?" Miroku asked.

"And put them out of their misery?" Sango replied.

They all looked at each other for a moment and laughed in unison: "no."

* * the end * *

* * *

For the fans of marking: I am sorry but I am not a fan of that. But to amuse you I used a hickey instead. And to be honest… it is more humorous, not?

Please be kind and review ;)

Arigato Gozaimashita


End file.
